


We Need to Talk

by TrenchCoat_Paradigm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, He's always known, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Phone Call, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prompt Fic, Sam Winchester Knows, its so fluffy I'm gonna die, so much freaking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoat_Paradigm/pseuds/TrenchCoat_Paradigm
Summary: “Hello?”“Hey, We need to talk”“It’s the middle of the night.”“Please? One minuet.”Dean knew all he had to do was drag his sorry ass out of bed, walk down the hall towards Castiel’s room and knock the door… but Dean couldn’t bring himself to do it. Things needed to be said before it was too late.Inspired by the same Youtube and TikTok video.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a beautiful Destiel video on TikTok (but originally came from a YouTube video back in 2019) and felt inspired to write how the scene would play out.  
> I hope you guys like it :)  
> yes, I watched the video a million times and copied the transcript word for word.

Dean just sat there, knees drawn to his chest, forearms resting atop his knees, hand clutching his phone, his wrists hanging over into the empty space. It had only been three days. But they felt like three of the longest days in Dean’s life. They had saved the world. Dean should be proud of that, hell, he _is_ proud of that. Chuck was gone. Jack was the new force to be reckoned with, and everything is how it should be… right?

He was never expecting to see those eyes again. Not that he had made peace with that fact of course, but he knew, once the Empty came for him there was no coming back. Not that Dean wouldn’t have tried, however, but it seemed like he wouldn’t even need to.

Jack had bid them a warm farewell. Standing proudly in the centre of the now busy main street, a street that had been a desolate ghost town was now teeming with life. Pride rising in his chest as they watched their boy smile and walk away, off to rebuild everything that Chuck had destroyed. Watching the kid practically vanish into thin air, only to reveal that familiar tanned trench coat and mess of dark hair standing right behind him. A look of equal parts confusion and resolution etched across his face.

His brother was the one to make a move. Like a bullet out of a gun, he charged at the man, scooping him up into a Sam Winchester bear hug. But Dean didn’t move, in fear that his legs would give out from underneath him. Limbs turning to jelly as he stared into eyes that a few hours ago, he was saying goodbye to. Tears streaming down tanned cheeks with a haunting smile as he welcomed his fate. The pride Dean stored in his chest dissolved quicker than sugar into a hot cup of coffee, replaced with an emotion that Dean couldn’t quite figure out. Castiel. He was back.

Dean moved, finally willing his legs to work propelling him forward, gripping that trench coat tightly as arms circled his shoulders. Timid hands came up and circled his waist as the angel buried his head into Dean’s shoulder. Well, ex-angel as it turned out.

Trying to break out of a high-security prison would be easier than breaking out of a deal with the Empty it would seem. For Castiel to be able to return to the mortal plane he and Jack had to make a decision that wouldn’t be taken lightly. Castiel would be allowed to return, but his grace, essentially what made him an angel, would remain in the Empty. And the big dumb baby in a trench coat agreed. And now he’s back. And Dean didn’t know how to cope.

What made it worse was that Dean was unintentionally avoiding him. Didn’t help that the two of them didn’t share anything more than small talk and pleasantries after the fact. Wishing a _“good morning, did you sleep well,”_ was the hight of there conversations. Not that Castiel didn’t try of course. On his first night back, Sam calling it a night leaving them alone in the kitchen, sharing a beer like old times, and the guy tried to apologise. The freaking idiot. **_“I-I’m sorry Dean. If what I said makes you uncomfortable, we can forget it ever happened.”_** But Dean is the bigger idiot shot him down, raising his voice, and yelling about how he didn’t want to talk about it. Because simply put, Dean didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to say it. Every time he opened his mouth to speak, his voice would close up, making him look like a fish out of water gasping for air. And Dean would do what he always does, bail. Thankfully, the bunker was big enough for him to hide away and was pretty sure Cas hadn’t noticed his awkwardness… but that afternoon when Dean was sat in the library, scrolling through news reports looking for anything remotely interesting. Castile had wandered in, took one look at the man and left instantly without a word. That crippled Dean’s heart worse than anything. Dean knew he should have got up from his chair and chased after him, but his damn legs just wouldn’t work. Hours later deciding he needed some coffee, he wandered to the kitchen, but on his way overhearing the quiet conversation between him and his brother.

“But Cas… this is your home too. Are - are you sure about this?” his brother sounded worried, that familiar high tone he’d heard plenty of times.

“I think it’s best,” Cas muttered in reply, his voice raw with emotion. “You guys don’t need me hanging around here.”

“That’s not true. You’re part of this family.” Of course he is, he always was. Dean leaned against the wall, he was never one for eavesdropping, but something in his gut told him he needed to stay quiet. After a long stretch of silence, He heard Sam mutter “Where will you go?”

“I don’t know.”

“Does Dean know about this?” Sam questioned. But given Castiel’s lack of reply, it was all the answer his brother and Dean needed to hear. “Let me talk to him. Maybe I can-”

“No” Cas’ reply came quickly, almost panicked “I appreciate it Sam, but… I don’t think it will help.”

“Just sleep on it, okay? If it’s still what you want by the morning, then… well… I guess we can’t stop you.”

Dean didn’t catch the rest of their conversation. Walking back to the library swiping up his laptop, and a fresh bottle of Jack, he barricaded himself in his room.

He was a jumbled mix of emotions. Anger, hatred, but most gripping was the fear. The fear of admitting something that he had kept buried deep down inside him for years. Because if he didn’t. He was going to lose him all over again.

He stared at his closed bedroom door, hoping the wooden grain would give him the answers he needed, but he already knew what he had to do. The guy had saved the world from countless apocalypses, slayed vampires, exterminated demons, hunted ghosts. And yet this, right now, was the most terrifying thing he had ever encountered.

He knew all he had to do was get off his bed, walk down the hall to his room and knock. Simple. But he felt like he was superglued to his memory foam mattress. He reached for the bottle of Jack that rested on his nightstand. The once full bottle was now half, the amber liquid sloshing inside as he took another hearty gulp. The familiar throat burn feeling like a comfort and a hindrance. Replacing it back he turned to the phone in his hand staring at an empty black screen. Reddened eyes, staring back at him in the refection. He was convincing himself this was the easiest way, he couldn’t even look the man in the eye, how on earth would he be even able to tell him something like this.

With a shaking breath he tapped the screen into life, scrolled through his contacts and hit the call button. Castiel’s name illuminating the screen.

One ring. Two Rings. Three Rings.

“Hello”

Deans heart leapt into his throat, he sounded groggy, like he had woken him up. “Hey.” He pushed through the animosity that crept through him. re-adjusting his position and pushing back further onto his bed to rest against the headboard. “ _Uhm_ … we need to talk.”

The faint rustle of fabric brushed down the receiver, imagining Cas rolling over in bed. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Please, just one minute”

Castiel sighed deeply as another faint rustle of fabric caught his attention and the distinct click of a bedside lamp flicking on. There it was again, the words on the tip of Dean’s tongue, dying out as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. _‘Just freaking do it!’_ “Dean” Cas’s voice was soft but gravelly, “I said I was sorry, and I meant it-”

“No, no, no” Dean cut him off knowing exactly where he was going, and Dean didn’t want to hear it. But he charged into that gateway and burst right through it. “Listen to me, listen. It wasn’t… you didn’t do anything, you understand that? … and _uhh_ … and I know there’s a lot of bad water under the bridge… I’m sorry.”

“’bout what?”

Dean lifted his stare to the ceiling. “I mean… everything. I get what I’ve been doing lately, you know, with the yelling and the... acting like I’m a prison guard it's just, it’s not me. And I’m sorry, I really am.” He closed his eyes, hating the deafening silence that rang over the phone line.

“Thank you,” his soft reply came “…it’s forgotten.”

His eyes flicked open in surprise. “What?”

“Dean, I’m not mad at you. You understand?”

Dean blinked a few times, trying to register his words. “O-okay… thank you.” The tension in his shoulders relax a little. But still feeling like he was walking on eggshells.

“Dean?”

“Yeah”

Cas sighed deeply. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

He’s right, this wasn’t the reason for his call. Now or never. “Here’s the thing… um … Can I tell you something? Even if it sounds really weird.”

“Of course,” Cas breathed, could almost hear the small smile in his voice.

“Okay, okay.” Dean shifted on the bed, drawing his legs off the mattress to plant his bare feet on the floor. Inhaling deeply, steadying his breath. “You know, my whole life I felt like I had this hole in my gut like I was missing something. I didn’t know what… do you know what it was? It was you.” His eyes squeezed shut like it was the most painful but liberating thing he had ever admitted out loud. “I just… you tell yourself you’re not going to be something y‘know and it's scaring the hell outta me. but people… they are who they are. No matter how hard you try. I know that now, and _uh_ … and I… I love you. I can’t… I can’t help it.” Dean swallowed, forcing the unexpected lump that rose in his throat to subside.

“you’re _-uh_ …”

“yeah”

More silence, a silence that was cutting deeper into Dean more than any blade or bullet ever had. “That’s so good to hear.”

“Really?”

Cas huffed. Could still hear that smile. “We’ve been through much together you and I, been so lost and now, we're not lost anymore. Because I love you.”

“This is crazy, I’ve dreamt of this moment,” Dean whispered, finding his own lips twitching into a small coy smile. “I spent my whole life fighting that crap and I gotta be honest man I’m not really with the whole uh… love thing. But I do believe in us.” He swallowed. His heart pounding, the rapid beat drumming in his ears. “So, if this is what you want. Is this really what you want?”

“Yes.” His reply was instant. And Dean felt like the entire world had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Okay,” he choked out, that damn sob finally breaking free.

More silence, Dean taking a moment to collect himself, basking in it. “Dean I…” Cas started, but he sighed deeply, “everything feels different.”

“You’re scared?”

“Maybe”

“I know the feelin’,” Dean huffed, shifting back onto his bed feeling a little more at ease, “it's ok to be scared you know. This, right here… you and me. I have faith.”

“So do I.” he whispered.

“Cas,” Dean started, there was no way he could make this sound like anything other than a plea. “Please don’t leave… I-I just got you back and-”

“Can I come see you?” Castiel asked, cutting Dean off mid-sentence.

The pounding in Dean's chest grew with intensity. “Y-yeah, yeah. Course.”

The line went dead at roughly the same time every ounce of moisture evaporated from Dean’s mouth. His phone gripped tightly in his hand he stared at the wooden door once again. Feeling his heart almost stop dead as the faint echo of a door opening came from the hallway. Muted footfalls of bare feet walking the short distance to room number 11. The steps came to a stop outside Dean’s door, and it felt like an eternity before the door handle rattled and it crept open.

Dean swallowed hard, but his lips twitched at the sight that stood before him. Familiar dark hair looking dishevelled and slept in more than usual. A dark grey t-shirt hugged strong shoulders and torso nicely in all the right places, but what made Dean smile the most was the familiar hotdog endorsed pyjama bottoms that he lent Cas on his first night back. They were a little long in the leg, 10 pink toes sticking out from under the hem. But Dean had to admit they suited him.

He found his stare, as blue as the mid-morning sky but watery, tears threatening the corners of them. He entered his room, closing the door gently behind him and standing awkwardly, trying desperately to avoid all eye contact, and not straying any further away from the door. “You jus’ gonna stand there?” Dean found himself saying, but Cas didn’t move.

“You weren’t supposed to know.”

“I figured,” Dean said, drawing his knees to his chest again. Phone lying forgotten atop the blankets “Why?”

Cas physically swallowed, his stare wandering around the room, looking at everything other than Dean. “My being here was… making you uncomfortable. And I thought it best if I just left, saved you a conversation.” 

“Cas, No…” Deans legs relaxed, pushing himself away from his headboard, trying to get closer to him, wanting to reach out to him. “I’m… I didn’t… I’m sorry.”

A faint smile tugged at his lips, eyes finally meeting his. “It’s ok Dean. I said I forgive you.”

“Will you just… Sit. Please.” He shifted on the bed again, wanting to make more room for them both to sit.

Castiel took a moment to consider his offer, but he moved from the door. Walking passed the laundry Dean forgot to do earlier and sat tentatively on the edge of his bed with enough space between them to park a speed boat. “I… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He admitted, his gruff timbre voice sounding more horse than it ever did.

A short breath of a non-laugh escaped Dean’s throat. “That makes two of us.”

Cas wrung his hands nervously. “Can I – _uhm_ … I’d like to…” He lifted his head from the floor, eyes finding him again and practically staring deeply into Dean’s soul.

Dean smiled, the first genuine, honest to god (to Jack) grin he had shared all day. Well, for the last three days. He scooted closer, this he could do, this he knew how to do. His heart pounded in his chest; almost certain the thing was going to bust out his rib cage as he closed the gap. Capturing his slightly chapped lips in a soft chaste of a kiss. The sharp intake of breath that came from Castiel made him chuckle. The wide owlish stare almost made Dean laugh out loud. But the smile that stretched across Castiel’s face took his breath away. The soft tremble of his bottom lip, the single tear rolling down his cheek that Dean chased away with the pad of his thumb.

Cas drew closer this time, capturing his lips in a deeper meaningful kiss. It wasn’t anything dirty or porn inducing, but it was enough to get Dean’s blood pumping. This felt right. His hand tangled in soft dark bed ridden hair, while Castiel’s cradled around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer. The graze of stubble on stubble. Why had he denied himself of this for so long? Dean was the first to pull away, and damnit, he was breathless. Pressing his forehead against Castiel’s, tips of there noses brushing softly. He smiled. He couldn’t stop. And neither could Cas. His hand lingered in Cas’s hair, enjoying how soft it felt under his fingers while his other hand travelled, landing on his hip. Castiel meanwhile graced a timid hand along his strong forearms, caressing them lovingly like you would a prized pet.

“You’re shaking.” He observed. Dean hadn’t even noticed, but his entire body felt like it was vibrating. A strong mixture of adrenaline and fear coursing through every inch of him.

“yeah _-uh-_ pretty scary stuff.” He smiled “But a good scary … ‘cause, we’ll be ok.”

“I love you.” Castiel croaked as a soft sob escaped his lips.

Dean taking that as a cue, his hands shifted from there resting places and brought them to capture his cheeks, tilting his head to make him look him in the eye. Bright blues filled with happy tears, not the first time he’d seen him like this, but this time Dean was determined to get it right. “I freakin’ love you to Cas.” A half-laugh sob broke from Cas as he beamed even brighter, leaning in again for another deep kiss.

…::::::…

The heavy weight on his chest was what woke him, he was pretty sure it had been there all night, but with his body slowly and unwillingly coming into consciousness he was very aware of it. A splay of dark hair under his chin along with an arm draped across him. Castiel’s body pressed tightly up against Dean’s, clinging onto him like a life preserver as soft snores escaped him. He smiled, his own arm wrapping around Cas’s torso, sliding over the fabric of his t-shirt. His trail stopping dead at the feel of bare skin and the jut of a hipbone. His shirt had ridden up in his sleep. Softly and carefully Dean extended his fingers, half still in the land of fabric sleep ware, while his pinkie and ring finger lay in unknown territory. He felt warm, soft, Dean wanting to explore more. But there was time for that later. And god, was Dean looking forward to it. But… baby steps. Sure, they may have spent the night together, fully clothed and in Deans bed. But that next step, while exciting as hell, was also really freakin’ terrifying.

Dean had never slept with a man, not to say he hadn’t seen what was around. He engaged in the odd male on male video occasionally, but never shared anything like this. In fact, if he was truly honest, he’d never even felt like this. There had been girls in the past that maybe he told them he loved, and maybe in some way he did… but it never _felt_ like _this_. Never had he experienced a feeling so strongly as he did towards the snoozing ex-angel slumped across him.

Dean could have lay there all morning, hell, he could have laid there all day. But nature was calling. He tried to shift his weight gently, not wanting to wake him, but his efforts were cut short as the arm around him gripped tighter and a soft grumble rumbled into his chest. “Noooo” Cas muttered, gripping his shirt in emphasis.

Dean chuckled. “I gotta pee.” With a groan, Cas let go of him, flipping over and settling his head back down onto the pillow with a disgruntled flop. Dean beamed, he really needed to stop smiling so much. He lent across and planted a soft kiss on the back of messy hair, which warranted a pleased murmur. “You want coffee?” he asked trailing a hand up his arm, tracing the goose flesh that rose over his bicep.

“I want you.” Dean’s hand stilled at the same time Cas’s entire body set rigid beside him, could practically feel the tension emanating from his shoulders. “I _-erm-_ I mean-”

“We got all the time in the world for that,” Dean murmured with a smirk. Moving in close and pressing a kiss on the shell of his ear lobe. Not missing the sharp intake of breath and shiver that trembled throughout Cas’s body as the tension melted into the mattress. Oh yeah, he was definitely looking forward to _that_. “But first, breakfast.”

Up and out of bed, natures call taken care of, he wandered through the halls towards the kitchen. Unsurprised to find his brother at the table, phone to his ear and that look of worry etched across his face. His wide stare met Deans as he stepped down into the kitchen, wrapping is robe a little tighter around his waist. “What?” he asked in passing, noticing a fresh pot already brewed and helping himself to two mugs.

“It’s Cas. He’s gone.”

Dean stopped pouring abruptly, turning to face his brother, the glass pot still in hand. _“What?”_

Sam slammed his phone on the table, running two hands over his face and brushing his long hair back. “Yesterday he… He said he was leaving. I-I went by his room this morning and he was gone. I’ve been calling him but it’s just going to voicemail and-”

“Woah. Woah Sammy, chill. It's to early for a freakout.” Dean said returning to make the pair of them coffee.

The scrape of a chair across the concrete floor echoed around the high ceilings “Did you not hear what I said?!” Sam practically squeaked “Cas left Dean… He’s gone.”

“He’s not _gone_.”

“Well… where is he?”

“Good morning”

Dean’s smiled to himself as that beautiful gruff monotoned sound sent shivers down his spine. Hearing a second chair pull out from the small table he chuckled at Sam’s stammering. “Cas man?! Where have you been? I did laps around this place looking for you.”

“Sorry for worrying you, Sam,” Cas admitted sheepishly. Adding cream and sugar Dean moved away from the counter, two mugs in hand. “But you were right, I just needed to sleep on it.” He placed a mug in front of Cas. The one Dean bought him as a joke one Christmas. The one with the cute little cartoon bumblebee on that, as it turned out, was Cas’s favourite mug. Pulling out a third chair Dean sat at the top end of the table. Nicely seated beside his brother and his… boyfriend? _‘huh.’_ Dean cautiously sipped from his mug, as he pondered that thought. A thought that, in theory, should send him running to the Impala, hitting the gas and never looking back. But it didn’t. In fact, it made Dean’s chest filled with unexpected warmth.

“So, you’re staying,” Sam affirmed but seemingly watching his brother with a gauging interest.

“Yes. I believe so.” Cas smiled, taking the mug in two hands, inhaling the hearty bean scent deeply before taking a timid sip of the hot coffee. Dean watched him, _really_ watched him. Watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, glossed over his messy bed hair, his darkening 5’oclock shadow, his pleased smile and closed eyes as he savoured the taste of his drink. “I really did miss the taste of coffee.”

Dean chuckled. “Well… maybe later, I can make you a PB & J sandwich.” Cas’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and damnit if it wasn’t the most adorable thing Dean had ever witnessed.

_“Huh,”_ Sam breathed. That common throaty sound his brother always gave when he was figuring out a case. Dean’s attention flicking to his lanky-ass brother. Watching with mild annoyance as the penny slowly dropped and Sam’s vision slowly flicked between the pair. “Y’know… come to think of it…” he admitted, the ghost of a smirk pulling at his cheeks, “there was only _one_ room I didn’t check this morning…” He admitted.

“Shut Up,” Dean mumbled, hiding his own pleased grin behind the lip of his mug.

“’bout freakin’ time” Sam countered with a soft murmur. That cocky shit-eating grin spreading wider, eyebrows raised with the same amount of speed as his mug rose to his lips.

Dean threw a glare towards his brother, but Sam’s goofy smile made any animosity he was harbouring fall away. Flicking his glance back to Cas, his wide blue stare considering him worryingly he shot him a playful wink to let him know everything was fine. _They_ were fine. And with that, and no further word was said on the matter. And the three of them slipped comfortably into what would now be considered their normal lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> [@MishaDiaryYT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ4OJ8qJ_zs&t=9s) and [@TheHeroSquad](https://www.tiktok.com/@theheroessquad?lang=en)  
> Honestly never felt so moved by a fan-made video before. Thank you both for sharing this with the world :) I hope I did it justice.


End file.
